Chima's gruesome end
by Groxbros2
Summary: This is my first fanfiction on this site and my first real story so if I did something wrong please let me know. Sorry for any grammar errors too... Time for some mediocre story writing! Rating M I guess... for now... Chapter 1! First 2 chapters are up! Working on chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Explosions...

All you would see looking down on the continent of Chima was explosions...

The lush-green forests turning into raging flame filled hells...

The smell of burning flesh...

Covering your face with your hands to protect yourself from the intense heat... nearly 1400 degrees celsius in temperature...

Every living thing in Chima was on fire...

The oxygen rapidly being consumed meant that any remaining life would suffocate...

The lion temple was no more than a deep-giant smoldering crater filled with molten debris...

Every lion in sight having been instantly vaporized...

The crocodile swamp was not any safer...

The intense heat vaporized all of the water in the swamp, so even if you swam to the bottom floor of the swamp, you would eventually begin to suffocate, which means you would have to swim back up through the already rapidly evaporting waters...

...only to char in the heat as you tried to get one final breath of oxygen...  
...but you couldn't even do that...

The raging fires had already consumed all of the oxygen...

...you would only see hundreds of burning trees...

... an atmosphere of pitch blackness... filled with smoke...

and then nothing...

There was absolutely no chance of survival in this hell...

Every other tribe in Chima was already dead...

A massive cloud of deadly gas expanded over Chima during the night before...

The gorillas passed quietly in their sleep... how lucky for them...

The Rhinos, Ravens, Beavers, Bears, and Wolves slowly choked to death inside the cloud...

Those poor little things...

They choked their little lungs out...

Literally...

The gas took only 30 - 60 seconds to kill...

It also dissolved any tissues it touched once inside the victim...

They would choke first, and while they choked, the gas would slowly shut down their nervous systems...

They would become paralyzed... fall to the ground... still choking... coughing up blood and bits of flesh... and not even being able to move a finger as it happened...

Then it would all go black...

And the poor eagles... they went the worst way...

The poor little birds...

A shower of meteors rained down directly onto their spire...

Every explosion killing at least 8 eagles at a time...

Eris went just like every other bird on that spire...

Boom...

Splatter...

Eventually, the entire spire collapsed as the spire's stability decreased with each explosion...

And the giant crater where the lion temple was?

The meteor showers?

The gas clouds?

The massive deaths and firestorms?

I'll tell you how this all came to be...

In the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2: Purple chi orbs

Chapter 2:

1 week before the tragic events that were mentioned in the last chapter; Everything was going just fine in Chima...

No wars, no manipulative sisters, and a big increase in the production of chi orbs!

Inside the lion temple, the tribal elders were extracting chi orbs from the pool as usual, until...

Flash... a massive flash of light occurred upon the extraction of a new chi orb...

"Bright light! Cover your eyes!" said one of the tribal elders.

This bright light was in fact a massive burst of pure energy being emitted from a strange looking chi orb.

For 5 seconds, the light intensely illuminated the chi chamber; And it was so bright that any observer outside of the lion temple would see the light brightly shining through every opening in the main entrance of the lion temple.

"The light is dimming a little bit... pull the orb out of the pool immediately and examine it!" said another one of the tribal elders.

One tribal elder tried to get the orb out of the pool, but had a troubled time doing so.  
Then a second tribal elder came to help, but it was still not enough...  
Then a third, and then a fourth, but still no luck even moving the orb three inches...

3 soldiers noticed the tribal elders' struggle and came to help.

The seven of them together were able to pull the orb out of the pool; And they were in for a suprise...

When the tribal elders looked at the chi orb; The first thing they noticed was... well...

It was definitely not blue, but instead; a voilently pulsating purple color...  
And the orb was absolutely huge... at least eight times larger than the orb of golden chi that had to be won at an earlier speedor race...

"I've never seen such a kind of chi before... Alert king Lagravis immediately!" yelled a tribal elder.

A lion guard standing nearby heard the elder's order and rushed to inform Lagravis of the strange chi.

"Sire! A strange looking orb of chi has been extracted from the pool, and the tribal elders think that it is of urgent importance that you help them to examine it!" said the lion guard.

"Hmm, strange orb of chi? I'll be right there." said Lagravis.

Back at the chi pool; The tribal elders noticed the orb was very heavy, even for it's already massive size, so they decided to gently place it back onto the ground.

"BOOM"

A massive explosion occured at the instant the orb fell onto the ground, knocking all of the tribal elders away; It turns out this orb was unbelievably dense.

The orb fell right through the floor of the chi chamber... for 7 seconds it rapidly fell deeper and deeper through the earth like a hot knife through butter...

"HOLY CAVORA!" said Lagravis in shock.

The tribal elders were speechless.

They all looked down through the very deep crater in the ground to see the purple orb resting gently below the earth... still pulsating...

"Hey! I heard an explosion... is everyone alright?" said Laval as he rushed into the chamber.

"Yes, we're all fine son." said Lagravis.

Laval gasped in amazement as he saw the deep crater in the ground.

"NO WAY! WHAT CAUSED THAT TO BE THERE!? AND WHY IS THERE A PURPLE GLOW DOWN THERE!?" yelled Laval in a confused tone.

"Well, it seems... we have extracted a rather exotic chi orb today..."

"Dad, we have to take this orb to the eagles. They're the only ones smart enough to possibly understand what kind of chi this is!" Laval said.

"Yes, I was thinking of that too, but how will we possibly get that orb out from inside of the earth? It's so dense... it fell right through the ground..." Lagravis said.

"Yeah... and it took 7 of us to pull that orb of of the chi pool..." said a tribal elder.

"Oh... right... well, maybe we can get the eagles to come over here and examine it." Laval said.

"That's a great idea." said Lagravis.

"I'll be right back! I'll get Eris and some other eagle professors to come over and have a look at the orb!" Laval said as he drove away on his speedor.

And so... Laval was off to the eagle spire to inform Eris of the exotic occurance...


End file.
